nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Chained blitz
The chained blitz is a complicated technique SLASH'EM Monks get at level 1, where you chain together your available techniques using the direction keys. The technique chains together the other monk combat techniques, with new attacks being added as you learn techniques through leveling. However, the elemental Wards and Chi healing are not available for use in Chained blitz. Using a skill in a blitz does not use it up outside the blitz, and most techniques can be used multiple times in the same combo. When used, the Chained blitz first displays a screen showing the various techniques and their key combinations. Then, an input box appears where the selected moves are typed using the eight directional keys.If too many techniques are attempted, or if the techniques are not input properly, then the blitz fails, you receive the message "You stumble!", and the Chained blitz is used up. The chained blitz starts out with a maximum of two moves. The maximum is increased to three at level 10, four at level 20, and five at level 30. The techniques that can be used in a chained blitz are separated into three categories: - Chi strike, Air dash, Elemental fist, and Power surge are starters. - Pummel is a chain. - Ground slam and Spirit bomb are finishers. While most techniques can be used multiple times in a single blitz, they have to be used in sequential order by their type. So three chains and a finisher would work, while a chain followed by a starter would fail. Also, the finishers must be the last move in the blitz, and so cannot be used more than once per blitz. When inputting the selected techniques, two of the same key combinations cannot be used in a row. However, the techniques that can be used multiple times each have two different key combinations, that can be alternated between to chain them. So, a blitz could be made of five pummels, as long as you alternated between the LRL and RLR key combinations. The key combinations are: ( U = Up, RU = Right Up, R = Right, RD = Right Down, D = Down, LD = Left Down, L = Left, and LU = Left Up ) - Chi strike: L + LD + D + R or L + LD + D + RD + R - Air dash: R + R or L + L - Elemental fist: U + U + R + RD + D + L or U + RU + R + RD + D + LD + L - Power surge: D + D + R + RD + D + R + R or D + RD + RD + RD + R - Pummel: L + R + L or R + L + R - Ground slam: D + D + D + D - Spirit bomb: D + U + D + U + U + D + D + D Category:SLASH'EM Category:Techniques